How the happy monkeys tickle the bird fishys!
by QuatreObsessor
Summary: sorry i havent written in a long time i havent remembered my password and and AAAAA SO ummm MORE FEEDBACK very funny just need feedback about funny things hoho
1. Oh happy monkey! you tickle the hippos!

I don't own Disney, Gundam Wing, or any of its characters so don't sue me because I don't have any money.

As our story begins, we see our cute little Arabic guy riding across the Arabian Desert on his camel singing "Arabian Nights," when, suddenly, he falls dead.

The director, known as Chisei-Teki (me), comes stomping on to the stage. "Ok…who did itthis time?" she glares out into the audience, which contained only the Gundam Wing pilots, for they were rehearsing that night and Chisei-Teki was in the most stressed mood imaginable."The Arabian guy has been shot twelve times already, and we are running out of replacements. I want who-ever did it to step up now!!"

All the pilots seem to be ignoring her. Duo is asleep, Wufei is meditating, Quatre and Trowa are playing footsies, and Hiiro is busy polishing his gun. "Hiiro! Give me your gun! I will have no more interruptions from you! Come on I know you did it!" Hiiro sends Chisei-Teki a death glare and hands her his gun. "Forgive me. I'll understand if you want to destroy me now." He pulls out another gun and points it to his head.

"NO!AAAAAARRRRRGGGG!!!!!!" Chisei-Teki screeches so loud that Wufei stops meditating, Dou jerks awake, and Quatre and Trowa look up from their game of footsies. Hiiro raises an eyebrow and lowers his weapon." WE. WILL. NOT. HAVE. ANY. BODY. COMMIT. SUICIDE. ON. THE. SET." Chisei-Teki says in harsh gasps, trying not to go insane. "Now, let's start on the scene where Aladdin is stealing the loaf of bread."

"Yippee!" Quatre happily goes on stage, ready to perform the part of Aladdin. Chisei-Teki looks around, "Relena? Where are you?! You're needed on the set!" "No!" comes the reply, "This monkey suit is ruining my hair!" Hiiro snickers from the crowd as she comes onto the stage fully dressed in her monkey suit. "Let's start! Let's start!" Quatre is happily bouncing up and down like he is on narcotics. 

"Ok Relena, you said that you wanted to be the monkey. Now why are you changing your mind?" said Chisei-Teki, on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. "Well, I thought that Hiiro was playing the part of Aladdin," she sends Hiiro a loving gaze, Hiiro replies with a deathly glare, "I didn't know that this hyperactive freak was playing the part!" Everything is silent, then all Hell brakes loose.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY PRECIOUS QUATRE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" she starts to punch Relena in the head, showing no mercy. Hiiro looks up with interest. Finally, she is dead. Everybody cheers. Chisei-Teki whistled and called one of her many monkey butlers on the set. "Now monkey butler #445, I command you to play the part of Abu, Aladdin's faithful monkey thief. If you don't." She trails off patting a large bazooka that rests on her shoulder. Her monkey butler looks up in fright, then, our Aladdin parody finally begins. 

"..one step ahead of the choke, these guys don't appreciate that I'm broke! Wait! Wait!"

Quatre abruptly stops singing. "What is it Quatre?" Quatre looks up at Chisei-Teki,"I'm not broke! In fact, I'm quite rich!" He starts to pull money out of his pockets by the handful. Soon, the stage is waist deep in money, and Quatre is still pulling out money. "Stop! Stop!" Chisei-Teki whistles and a faithful monkey butlers whisks in sight." Monkey butler #34, it is your duty to clean of my stage, if you don't clean it in less than four seconds…" she trails off hefting a large bazooka onto her shoulder. The butler's eyes widen, then, in .012 seconds, the stage is sparkling clean.

"Ooookkkkaayyyyyy. This is a scene that we are going to have to come back to. Let's go to the scene where Aladdin spots Jasmine in the market place. Wufei, are you properly dressed?"

"No. I refuse to play the part of a weak baka woman." 

"Come on Wufei, you were the only one left on the list that didn't have a part, and obviously nobody wanted the part of Jasmine so we had to fill you in."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"If you don't, I will tranquilize you with this tranquilizer dart, and while you are asleep, I will remove you of all your manly pride."

Wufei stands there looking shocked, then obeys only on the condition that he doesn't have to where a skimpy onna suit.

As we move on, we come to the scene where Jasmine, or Wufei, is stealing an apple from the merchant. The merchant, or Hiiro, yells out." Stop! Thief!" he then grabs Wufei by the wrist and pulls out a sword. 

"Hey! Get off me!" Wufei yanks his wrist free just as Hiiro's sword comes crashing down, splitting the table in half. Wufei pulls out his own sword and soon, him and Hiiro are engaged in a deadly fencing competition.

"SSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They both drop their weapons as Chisei-Teki comes stomping on the stage. "That was incorrect! Where is Quatre! This is the part where he rescues the helpless and frail princess Jasmine!"

She looks around then spots Quatre standing up and teaching the monkey butler how to waltz. 

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" 

Stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope you like this fan fic. It was my very own personal first one that I have ever written. As you can see, I am obsessed with Quatre. Please stay tuned and see what happens! Please don't be too hard on me when reviewing.


	2. i am crazy

 I dont own Disney, Gundam Wing, or any of its characters so dont sue me because Im broke.  
  
As we left off, Chisei-Teki was just on the verge of going completely insane.  
  
' ARRRGGG! ARRRGGG! ARRRGGG! ARRRGGG! ARRRGGG! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!?'  
  
The entire stage starts to shake as Chisei-Teki stomps over to Quatre, who has a petrified look on his face. He puts his hands over his head and starts to whimper ,and he crawls into a little ball.  
  
Suddenly, they all stop what they were doing as they hear a deafening explosion. Duo, who had sneaked off back-stage earlier, was staggering forward.  
  
Everyone: *blink*  
  
Duo looks up with a goofy/psychotic look, everything on him smoldering except for his hair, which is amazingly untouched. As he topples to the stage, something falls from his hand to the ground.  
  
Hiiro steps forward to carefully pick up the object and examine it. Faster than the speed of light, Wufei retrieves it and hides it behind his back, slowly backing up with a menacing and dangerous look on his face.  
  
  
  
'Um, Wufei?' Hiiro says, his eyes widening.  
  
  
  
Quatre, who is behind, Wufei catches a glimpse of what he is hiding.' Wufei,' Quatre starts to utter, 'is that your.leopard spotted thong???'  
  
Trowa, who was sleeping out in the audience still, starts to snort, then he laughs which is kinda weird because he almost never laughs and that gets everybody laughing, which makes Wufei very, very,veeeeeery mad.  
  
'STOP LAUGHING AT MEEEEEEEE! YOU ARE ALL WEAK BAKAS AND I CONDEM YOU ALL!!!!!!!!' Suddenly, Wufei sits on the ground cross-legged and puts both of his hands on his knees. He starts to chant/hum loudly. Suddenly, all of Chisei-Teki's monkey butlers come on to the stage with their arms straight out in front of them like sleepwalkers, their eyes glowing red.  
  
'NOOOOO!'Chisei-Teki whips out her magic wand and starts to chant also. 'You will never take my precious monkey butlers!' The monkey butlers start to walk in the direction of Wufei their eyes now a pretty blue color.  
  
  
  
Wufei starts to chant very loud now, and suddenly, just when it all looks hopeless, all of the monkey butlers turn to Quatre and as they start to waltz! Quatre looks up to the ceiling with his hands towards the sky. Then all the monkey butlers start to waltz off stage never to be seen again..blah..blah,,blah..  
  
  
  
' Quatre!'says Chisei-Teki, who in practically bowing in his direction, 'How did you control the monkeys my dear, beautiful, gorgeous, smart, blonde, sweet, Quatre??' o:p  
  
  
  
'Well I have a lot of sisters.' Quatre starts to blush as Chisei-Teki continues to stare into his beautiful, gorgeous, blue, beautiful, gorgeous eyes.  
  
  
  
Then, snapping out of her gaze, Chisei-Teki look to Duo who is slowly starting to get back up. 'Duo what was that explosion when you went back stage??'  
  
  
  
Duo look up, and in an embarrassingly proud way starts to explain, ? 'Well, I was using the Magic John' (Everybody: blink) 'when I saw something on the ground. I noticed that it was very pretty and leopard spotted, so when I bent to pick it up, I let er rip!' He gives a huge grin to everybody,who is staring at him like he could do with some anesthetic. 'It was wonderful! The birds started to sing! The neon jellyfish were floating upon the clouds like the Southern Indonesian Elephants that swim as happy pink goat! And..'  
  
Suddenly Hiiro comes up behind him with a tranquilizer gun and shoots him in the crotch, everybody stares at him in turn.  
  
Hiiro shrugs, "nyweh" he grunts as a seal does with its mouth full of mutated cheetoh bits.  
  
Well, back to our play. lets start where Alladin falls into the Cave of Wonders and uncovers the Genie. Dorothy will play Jafar, Hiiro will be the Genie, and of course Quatre will be Alladin with one of your Gundams as the magic carpet. o:p  
  
  
  
Now Im kinda stuck here, tell me which of the Gundams you think would be the funniest carpet and Ill start on Chapter 3. * giggle giggle* (starts to laugh insanely and bangs head on wall until she passes out.)  
  
PS don't be fooled by my idiotic sister who uses the name Chisei-Teki in her stories SHES A MORON WHO CANT MKE UP HER OWN STORIES SO SHE STEALS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAA MY SPLEEN IS ERUPTING AS A FOUNTAIN ON A MIDSUMMERS GOAT!!!!!!!!! HER NAME IS COPY CABBIT AAAAAAA THE HORROR OR PLAGERISM IN THE SAME FAMILY!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
